Verity
by Aimlessly Unknown
Summary: Eight things you never knew about Fiona Skye.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fiona; but this is my plot. So suck it!

**Summary: **Eight things you never knew about Fiona Skye.

**AU: well nick and macy are my faviieee.**

i.

Fiona knew Nick would have made a better fake boyfriend.

ii.

Fiona never had a father.

But who needs one? She likes to think she's better off without him. He'd only hold her back from being the star her mother loves her being.

(_but sometimes she thinks she'd have been a much better person with her father's support and love and wisdom that her mother can never provide. but her mother taught her to go after what she wanted and just how to get it. her mother is who gave her the ability to be a powerful person, but her father would have – _should have – _made her feel a little less like a robot and a little more like the little girl she wants to be._)

iii.

Fiona hates mirrors.

They reflect her beauty, her every perfect feature girls are dying to have.

(_but they never show the real Fiona. the one with tear stains running down cheeks, the one with gorgeous green eyes glowing in the eerie night she loves. they only show the vapid mask of a perfect girl with perfect hair and the plastic expression on her face. she knows she's beautiful, but this mirror doesn't show her true beauty. it burns, it hurts, but it's all she has. and she'll be damned before she lets it slip away._)

iv.

Fiona loves JONAS.

They are a popular boy band, and she's sure they appreciate having such a famous star love them.

(_she lies so much when she tells people that. because she knows the only reason she loves them is because they sing about something she wants so damn badly to experience. she wants the undying love, the sweet words, and the strong arms to hold her tight. her heart is yearning for someone like them to love her. she doesn't love them. she loves what they stand for. and she wants nothing more than to find what that is and hold it close._)

v.

Fiona loves her nickname.

Her father gave it to her, according to her drunken mother one night.

(_she always refers to herself with it. she says it lovingly and is careful not to let it slip out in front of her mother. her mother would kill her, she likes life, it's a gift and she's not anxious to return it. she struggles not to introduce herself with as a fervor and a large smile, no, instead she must introduce herself with a hair flip, a coy smile, and with that damn name she hates so much. fionafionafiona__**skye**__ she hisses, fionafionafionabertbertbert, NO. she is not Bertha, not Bert, she's Fiona. beautiful Fiona._)

vi.

Fiona Skye – strong, fierce, take-what-she-wants Fiona Skye – is afraid of Macy Misa.

She's not a tall person with cold eyes, oh quite the contrary.

(_she's small and petite with large eyes and a smile that's so infectious it's a wonder why she's single. Fiona wasn't scared, in the beginning, but then she __**saw**__, she saw this little petite large-eyed female kick ass on the football field. she saw strands of brunette hair stick to a sweaty, blotchy face and never saw anything more free, because Macy Misa didn't just demolish that field, she fought with every breath in her body and when the going got tough, Macy Misa zoomed ahead. Fiona has never hated anyone more._)

vii.

Fiona Skye can spot love when it comes knocking.

Because love doesn't arrive in bells and banners, it arrives slowly with wind and leaves just as fast.

(_because love is a small thing – __**like macymacymacy **__– that barely brushes you, but that brush will hold you tight and burn you like fire. but love is so strong, stronger than pride or intelligence or honor, because love holds back. but she sees love, she sees it in Joe's eyes when Stella walks into another room (_but Joe is a coward, Joe won't tell her, she thinks it's a crime)_, she sees it in Nick's smile when Macy gives a roll of her eyes and giggles at Stella, she can spot love, and trust her, it's there. Nick loves Macy (_he's protecting her, not hiding_. she knows it._)

viii.

Fiona knew Nick would have made a better fake boyfriend.

(_but Fiona can __**see **__love, and Fiona doesn't want to ruin that for someone, let alone someone she's scared of._)

**ok, this was a whole lot better in my head. hah. ok, review please!**

**~AU**


End file.
